Love, The Hardest of Woods
by PJWitter
Summary: Post-Finale. Begins with Pacey and Joey's wedding and some big news. Not sure yet how far it is going to go. I plan on continuing however I will update sooner depending on how much feedback I get. If you want me to update soon, please R&R :)
1. The Wedding

_I don't not own Dawson's Creek, the Characters, or If by Dragmatic. They belong to their owners._

_Authors Note: Many thanks to Alex, Anka, and Christina for all of their suggestions and comments throughout the writing process! Enjoy! _

Pacey stood in front of his mirror fidgeting with his tie as he attempted to tie it. He temporarily gave up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ready to get married, Pace" John Witter greeted his youngest.

"I couldn't be more ready, Pop, but this tie isn't, Pacey replied as he returned his attention to his tie.

"Here let me help. You know, Pacey, I just want you know that I am very proud of you," John began as he began tying the tie, "I'm proud of the man you've become. I'm proud of how successful you've become with the Icehouse. Joey is going to be so lucky to be married to you."

"Thanks, Pop," Pacey responded, "But I'm the lucky one. This amazing, beautiful woman decided she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. I still don't know why she chose me."

"I do," John said with a smile, giving his son a hug.

With a knock on the door, Mrs. Witter appeared. "Pacey, you look so handsome. See, John, I told you my faith would pay off," she said with a laugh.

"Let's go get you married." The two Witter men accompanied her as they walked out to the yard, awaiting the bride.

Joey sat on her bed and looked intently at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was curled and pined up on her head. Her makeup was simple: a smudge of eyeliner and a dab of mascara. No matter how much time had passed, the natural look was always her favorite. Her eyes moved to wrist where her mother's bracelet was draped. Finally her eyes fell on her unadorned lobes. She sighed, still not knowing what earrings she wanted to wear and she didn't have much time left to decide. Her mind wandered to the day before:

_Joey stood over sink, tapping her fingers on the counter. "These are the longest three minutes of my life," she mumbled to no one in particular. She took a deep breath and turned over the white stick. She gasped as her eyes fell on the two pink lines. "I…I'm pregnant," Joey whispered to herself though it was barely audible. She composed herself, turned around, and she opened the door to the bedroom. "Pace," she said just loud enough so he could hear her. He turned around and saw the small smile on her face and the test in her hand. "I'm pregnant, Pace," she continued as she handed him the test and waited for his reaction. His straight face brightened as hip lips slowly curved into a smile. Before she knew it, he took her in his harms, lifting her feet off the ground, and spinning her around. _

"_We're pregnant!" he laughed. _

"_Pacey put me down, we don't want any stress on the baby," Joey beckoned. _

_Pacey put her down, took her face in his hand and whispered, "We're pregnant. I'm so happy," and he kissed her forehead than her lips, lingering for a long time. In between the kisses, neither of them could stop smiling. _

_After a few minutes, Pacey took a breath. "I don't want to go back to New York," he began, "I want to stay here. I want to raise our child here. I want to build our home here. This is home." _

_After a moment, Joey smiled and replied, "That sounds perfect. I can't imagine starting our family anywhere else!" She kissed him one more time and then they began making plans to stay in Capeside. _

A smile filled her face as she thought back on it, but her sister's voice snapped her back to the present

"You look very beautiful, Joey" Bessie said with a proud sigh, "I think something is missing though."

"I know, I haven't decided what earrings to wear yet. I just don't like the ones I have very much," Joey responded.

"Here I have something for you," Bessie started while she handed her an envelope and a small box, "It's from Mom. She wrote this letter not long after the graduation one and told me to give it to you on your wedding day along with this box."

"Thanks Bessie. Would you mind reading the letter to me," Joey asked.

"I'd be happy to," Bessie answered as she took a seat on the bed next to her little sister. She began,

_Dearest Joey,_

_If you are reading this letter, today you are getting married. I can imagine that you have grown into a beautiful woman. It saddens me to know I will not be able to share in your happy day with you, but I know Bessie is there for you today. I don't know who the lucky man is but I do know that he is a very lucky man because he is marrying you. I hope it's a nice boy like Dawson Leery because I know you've had your eye on him for some time. Knowing you, it's probably another boy, maybe even the Witter boy, though now you'd call me crazy for even suggesting him. I know he teases you but that boy does care for you, more than you even know; you are just too young to see it now at thirteen. Whoever you marry, love him with your whole heart. Your heart is so big and you must share it with him. Also let him love you with his whole heart because you, my dear, should know you are worthy of being loved that much. I know you didn't always believe that when you were young but I hope you can believe that now, because you are. In this box I have a gift for you. You may have already picked out your wedding jewelry, but if not maybe these could be your something old. Your father gave me these for our wedding and I want you to have them. I hope they make you feel beautiful, because you are. I love you, Joey._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Bessie closed the letter and looked over at her sister who cradled the small velvet box in her hands.

"Go on, open it," Bessie coaxed.

Tears filled Joey's eyes when her eyes caught the glint of the diamond studs.

"They're beautiful," Joey said as a smile filled her face.

"Here let me help you put them on," Bessie took one in her hand as Joey took the other one, "They are, just like you."

As Bessie hugged her sister, there was a sudden knock on the door, interrupting their tearful moment.

"Are you two ready? Everyone is waiting for your big entrance," Mike Potter said, greeting them with a bright smile. "Joey, I've never seen you more beautiful. Your mom would be so proud of you," He added as both of their eyes became misty.

"I know, she would," Joey agreed.

"I'll see you both out there," Bessie said as she walked out to the yard and then took her place by the minister.

Joey took a deep breath as she began walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her father. Even as a stray tear fell down her cheek, her lips curved up as she caught Pacey's eyes. As she made her way to him her smile grew bigger. When she reached his side, she handed her bouquet to Bessie, her father kissed her cheek, and she took Pacey's hands in her own.

The minister began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Josephine Potter and Pacey Witter in marriage."

The minister then led them in their vows, "Joey, repeat after me: I, Josephine Potter, take you Pacey Witter, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

Now, Pacey: I, Pacey Witter, take you Josephine Potter, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

He gestured for the rings from Bessie and Dawson.

As they exchanged their rings, they said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you for the rest of my life."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Pacey, you may now kiss your bride," the minister added.

Enthusiastically, Pacey caught Joey's lips with his own as he dipped her back to cheerful applause of family and friends.

"I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Pacey Witter!" This too was greeted by more cheers and applause.

Before she could protest, Pacey swept up Joey in his arms and carried her down the aisle planting kisses on her all the way. They were followed by Bessie and Dawson, Doug and Andie, and finally Gretchen and Jack, who had Amy in his arms.

As the guests made their way to the Icehouse for the reception, the gang remained to take pictures in varying combinations. First pictures were taken of the couple alone, then with Dawson, Jack, and Andie, and with Doug, Gretchen and Bessie. Finally a picture was taken with everyone including Gale, her husband, Lily, Grams, Amy, Bodie, and Alexander.

After dinner had been served, a menu hand selected by the owner, Pacey Witter, himself, Dawson stood up to deliver his toast. He began:

"I've known these two almost my whole life. At one time the idea of them as a couple made me so livid that I didn't think I'd be able to look at either of them the same way again. Looking back, I know I was wrong to get so angry with them. I was so convinced then that Joey was meant to be with me, but having seen them together and even apart over the years, I've learned something. I've learned that the person Joey is meant to be with, isn't me, but is Pacey. And the person Pacey is meant to be with is Joey. Joey, in some way, is my soul mate and Pacey, in spite of what has happened between us, is my best friend. Nothing would make me happier than to see the two most important people in my life live happily ever after together. I wish for you both nothing by love and happiness for the rest of your life together. To Mr. and Mr. Witter! Cheers!"

Everyone clanked their glasses for the bride and groom. Not long after a ringing of forks taping glasses rang out beckoning the happy couple to share a kiss and they happily obliged, with yet another dip on Pacey's part. They walked around the restaurant greeting their guests. The time then came for their first dance.

_If I could change your fears _

_If I could taste your tears _

_If I could chase the years away _

_It's the only thing I need _

_If I could know the way _

_If I could save the day _

_If I could chase away the things I never meant to do. _

"How come this feels so right?" Pacey asked her with a laugh in his voice.

"I think it was those dance lessons," Joey responded with humor as well, "Or maybe it's because we're husband and wife, I think that might be it."

"That might be it," Pacey laughed as the smile on his face grew bigger. Pacey happiness overwhelmed him as he gave her one long kiss.

"This is day has been perfect," Joey whispered in his ear.

"Yes it has, Mrs. Witter," Pacey whispered back as he kissed her neck.

_If I could shake the hands of time _

_If I could swing the chains of mine _

_If I could shake the hands of time _

_It's my. The only thing I need. _

_Is it a waste of time? _

_All I could leave behind _

_Shake it away, the crime, it's time _

_The only thing I need. _

"Jo, I'm happy that we decided to stay here in Capeside. Its home," Pacey added with a smile after some silence.

"We are happy, too, Pace," Joey replied with a smile glancing down at her stomach.

"I love you, Jo. I love that we are going to have our own family. I love that you are my wife," Pacey added with a kiss.

"I love you, too, Pace. I can't wait for our baby to come," Joey replied kissing him back.

_If I could shake the hands of time _

_If I could swing the chains of mine _

_If I could shake the hands of time _

_It's my. The only thing I need. _

_If I could know your way _

_If I could save the day _

_If I could chase away the things I never meant to do._

When the song ended the other guests joined them on the dance floor as they danced the night away.


	2. At Night By The Fire

As the dust settled and the last of guests had gone home or to their rooms at the B&B, Joey and Pacey were snuggled up by the fire at the B&B relaxing after a very busy day.

"Today was perfect," Joey said with a happy sigh.

"Speak for yourself. You weren't stuck wearing that awful tie!" Pacey retorted, giving her a playful jab.

"Hey-," was all Joey could get out before being interrupted by a few familiar voices. Grams and Bessie found their way into the room.

"How are Mr. and Mrs. Witter this evening?" Grams asked playfully as she finds her way to the rocking chair.

"I don't know, you'd have to give my parents a call," Pacey quickly responded with a laugh.

Shortly after, Andie and Jack wandered into the kitchen for something to eat, but, after hearing the voices and the crackle of the fire, they ended up in the living room.

"Grams, what are you still doing up?" Jack asked curiously.

"I haven't slept much these days, and the idea of sitting by the fire seemed more pleasant than my cold dark room."

"Anyone want hot chocolate?" Bessie asked the group.

A flurry of "yes" and "please" responses resounded from the group. As she headed to the kitchen, there were more footsteps on the stairs and soon Dawson and Gale came into the room.

"Insomnia affecting you guys too?" Joey asked.

"Yeah and apparently it's contagious," Dawson responded with a smile.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Andie asked Dawson and Gale.

After both say yes, Andie followed Bessie into the kitchen to help make the hot chocolate. When they returned, Bessie handed out the mugs with help from Andie and everyone found a spot around the big fire place. Jack and Dawson passed some pillows and blankets around to help everyone get comfortable.

"Ah, hickory," Grams said while taking a big whiff of the warm air.

"You know what this smell reminds me of? It reminds me of the last time we were all here." Andie remarked.

"The last time we all were together ," Dawson agrees with a somber tone.

"So much has happened since then," Jack said, his eyes turning misty.

"Babies have been born," Gale says, thinking of Lily and Amy.

"Weddings have been thrown," Joey adds, thinking Gale's as well as her own earlier that day.

"And loved ones have passed away," Pacey finishes, as tears begin to fill everyone's eyes, while they think of Mitch and Jen.

"It's not quite the same without them here," Grams says while rocking in her chair.

"Amy is the spitting image of her mother," Gale says, trying to make the subject happier, as a tear-filled smile appears on Jack's face.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Dawson begins, "Some of us are connected by blood, some by marriage, and some by dear friendships, but I am so honored to consider all of you my family."

"Cheers!" they all respond as they clink mugs.

"Not as good as the Oscar speech, Dawson, I must say, or the one earlier today," Joey says with a laugh that spreads through the whole group.

"Thinking back on that weekend with Mr. Fred Fricke," Pacey begins, "I have a confession to make. Grams that night told us how you know that you really love someone when you can sit by the fire all night watching them sleep. Well the next night, Joey, I came in to talk to you and you were sleeping by the fire. In that moment, I remembered what Grams had said and so I just sat down in that chair and watched you sleep. All night."

All eyes were on Joey as her eyes got big. Pacey did the one thing that few were able to do, render Joey Potter speechless. All she could muster was a barely audible,

"What?!"

After a few moments she regained her composure. Everyone listened intently as their conversation continued.

"What are you saying? Did you know then that you loved me?"

"Actually I think I knew before then," Pacey admitted, before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"When?" Joey asked plainly.

"When you and I took those dance lessons. More specifically, when you and Dawson caught me…and Jen…in the coat room," Pacey stumbled over the last few words at the thought of their dearly departed friend.

"Wow," Joey said barely making a sound, "You did all those wonderful things for me. How could I have been so blind, Pace? How could I have been so surprised when you kissed me by the road that day?"

"You know me, Jo; I tend to keep everything inside," Pacey replied while he blushed.

Silence falls over the group as they take in the glow of the fire.

"I think it's time I turn in," Grams said as she breaks the stillness, "Goodnight"

"Let me help you," Bessie offered, "See you all in the morning."

"Honey, I'm going to head up as well," Gale said to her grown son, who couldn't remind her more of his late father, "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," Dawson, Andie, Jack, Joey, and Pacey respond, nearly in unison.

The five friends sat by the fire for a few moments in silence.

"We've all come a long way since the last time we were here," Andie said to break the silence.

"Especially you, Dr. McPhee," Pacey responded with a wink.

"You have too, Pacey. The Icehouse is huge success and your new restaurant in New York is expected to be equally successful," Andie reminded him.

"What about Joey? She's one of the most requested editors in the City!" Pacey added proudly.

"We can't forget Jack! He's the youngest professor in the English department at Boston Bay," Joey interjects, "Jen would be so proud."

"I know she would," Jack responded, "Dawson finally got work with Spielberg, his idol. No surprise that film won an Oscar."

"That was definitely an opportunity of a lifetime," Dawson replied, "No matter what we've all accomplished this place will always be home."

"Here, here," The group said as they raise their nearly empty mugs of now cool hot chocolate.

"Speaking of home, we have some news," Pacey began while looking at his new wife, "Jo, do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Go ahead, Pace," Joey replied with a grin.

"As much success as we have there, it's not home. We've decided that we are going to move back to Capeside. It's the only place that really feels like home for us," Pacey said with a smile.

"What about the restaurant?" Andie asked.

"I offered to make my manager a partner and he agreed so he is going to oversee the place and I'll stop in on occasion to check in. I have full confidence in him," Pacey answered confidently.

"What about editing, Joey?" Dawson inquired.

"There is a think called the internet. I can work on my computer through email. I can meet with people when I go into the city with Pacey," Joey replied.

"I think it's great, you two! Congratulations! When will you be moving?" Jack added.

"As soon as we can," Pacey responded.

"We have some more news," Joey piped in.

"Are you sure you want to tell everyone now?" Pacey interjected.

"They are going to figure it out eventually, Pace," Joey pointed out.

"Okay, go ahead," Pacey responds reluctantly.

"Well, we're pregnant!" Joey says excitedly while rubbing her not-yet-showing belly.

"Congratulations!" The other three said as they raised their mugs.

"To the new family," Dawson said as he led the clinking one last time.


	3. A Proposal And Baby Names

In Capeside, Joey sat on the couch in their new home on the creek. Her glasses rested on the tip of her nose as she flipped through a book of baby names. After a moment she let the book fall from her hands to rest on her now visible bump. "Pacey!" She bellowed toward the kitchen, "Would you please run out and pick up some sour cream and onion potato chips and some rocky road ice cream? I'm hungry!"

Knowing she couldn't see him, he rolled his eyes before responding, "As you wish, Jo"

"I love you too, Pace. Thanks babe!" She responded with a smile thinking of the book he was quoting and knowing what he meant.

He strolled through the room where she was, bending down to kiss her before grabbing the keys and hurrying out the door. As Joey was about to return to her book, she paused as the light caused her engagement ring to sparkle. Seeing it, she began to reminisce on Pacey's proposal.

_Shortly after Jen's funeral Dawson, Pacey, Joey, Jack, and Andie had agreed to return to Capeside for a week each summer to reconnect, relax, and most importantly keep Jen's memory alive. The first summer Pacey and Joey returned early to Capeside for a vacation of their own before the reunion to celebrate their first year of being back together. One morning, Joey woke up to see nothing but a box and a card on her pillow. She'd opened the card to find a hand written note:_

_Good Morning, Jo!_

_You looked so beautiful I couldn't bear to wake you. I have some surprises for you today. The first one is in this box. Please put it on and meet me at the Ice House at 7pm for the next one. I can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Pacey_

_After Joey had lifted the lid on the box to find a beautiful black dress, she ran her hand over the beautiful fabric. As the day wore on she could barely contain her excitement. When the evening finally came__,__ she pulled on the dress, dabbed on some make up, put on her favorite earrings and her mother's bracelet. Once she was ready,__she walked over to the Ice House to find Pacey waiting in a very nice suit. _

"_Hey handsome," Joey__said, greeting him with a kiss._

"_You look so beautiful, Jo. Before we go to the next surprise, you're going to need to put on this" He said as he__handed her a blindfold. _

_She protested before finally giving in,__letting him take her hand and leading out of the restaurant. When they finally stopped walking, Joey could hear the waves._

"_Where are we?" She asked inquisitively. _

"_Before I show you, I have a question. A long time ago I asked you that if ever found myself owning a boat and I asked the woman I loved to going sailing with me, would she. You said I wouldn't even have to ask. Is that still your answer?"_

"_Yes, of course, Pacey!" she answered unable to contain her excitement._

"_This is where we are," He said, removing her blindfold._

_A beautiful sailboat bobbed in the water right in front of her all lit up with a table set for dinner._

"_True Love Always" She read the name on the back of the boat. "Pace, when did you get another boat?" _

"_I've been saving little by little since I lost True Love. Sometimes I added more, sometimes I added less. When I first re-opened the Ice House I could barely add any. It took a long time but I finally had enough this month. I thought who better to take for the first ride than the woman I love."_

"_Pace, she's beautiful," She said as she held out her hand "Permission to come aboard?"_

"_Permission granted." He took her hand with a smile and helped her into the boat. _

"_Surprise number three, these are for you," Pacey said as he handed her the flowers._

"_Pace, they're beautiful. Thank you!" She responded with a kiss._

_He led her to the table where he had set out a lobster dinner he prepared himself. _

"_Everything looks so good, Pace," Joey said as they sat down to eat. _

"_Bon Appetit!" He responded. _

_After they finished their dinner Pacey took Joey's hand in his own, kissing the back of it. He began, "Joey, I love you. You brighten my life so much. I want to dance all my dances with you. I want to go sailing only with you. I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up to your laugh every morning. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused, pulling out a small felt box, and opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He fell to one knee and looked into her eyes and then continued, "Josephine Potter, Will you marry me?"_

"_You don't have to ask, Pace." She said as her surprised subsided. She stood up and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her feet off the floor, spinning and kissing her. He then put her down, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger. "Oh Pace, it's perfect! I couldn't have picked a better ring myself!" She added, kissing him._

"_As much as I would like to continue this," he interrupted her, "it would be a shame to let perfectly good dessert go to waste," he added gesturing to the table. He had a made a chocolate cake she knew well. It was the same dessert he made for their "Sunday Dinner" when they were all living in Boston while many of them were in college. _

_After savoring a few bites, Joey stated, "Pacey this has to be my favorite dessert of yours. Thank you for remembering!" _

"_You're welcome, Jo! I couldn't imagine a more perfect ending to a more perfect night," he replied, kissing her hand which was clasped between his own. "There is one more thing we need to do," he said as he grabbed the bottle of champagne sitting in the ice bucket, "We need to christen her." _

_Before he could smash the bottle on the boat, Joey grabbed his hands. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked with a laugh. "I have a better idea, Pace," Joey added grabbing a couple of glasses. Pacey figured out what she meant and began to pop the cork. _

"_Watch out," he said sending the cork out to sea. He then poured some into each of their glasses. "To True Love" Pacey whispered clinking his glass on hers. _

"_Always" Joey added after taking a sip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him some long kisses which he eagerly received. _

"_Always" he agreed between kisses. _

"What are you smiling about," Pacey asked, standing in the room with a bag of chips in one hand and the bag with the ice cream in the other hand.

"Just thinking about the night you gave me this," Joey answered raising her left hand in the air.

"That was a good night, wasn't it," he agreed kissing her on his way to the kitchen for spoons, "You wouldn't believe how many places I had to go to find Rocky Road ice cream and sour cream and onion chips. Apparently my wife isn't the only pregnant lady in Capeside," he added with a chortle.

"Are you complaining?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"Nope, just doing my duty as your husband," Pacey retorted.

"That's what I thought. Now could you please get some spoons?" Joey responded

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Witter," He chuckled.

When he returned, he took his place on the couch at his wife's feet.

"Okay Pace, we need to pick some names for our baby," Joey said giving him a look.

"What did you have in mind, Jo?" he asked eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"How about Tabitha for a girl and Theodore for a boy?" she proposed.

"Tabby and Teddy? What are you giving birth to, a stuffed animal?" he responded.

"Do you have a better idea?" She retorted.

"Let me see," He snatches the book from her hands to take a closer look. "How about Lucy if it's a girl and Charles if it's a boy?"

"Lucy and Charlie? That's not much better unless you want to get a beagle and name him Snoopy," She pointed out.

"Why don't we each pick a name? You pick out a boy's name and I'll pick a girl's name?" He suggested.

"That sounds good! I'll go first!" She said, snatching the book from his hands. She flipped furiously through the book until she found the perfect name. "I got it!" she exclaimed.

"Don't say it yet! Now it's my turn." He grabbed the book back. He took his time flipping through the book before landing on just the right name. "Perfect," he finished.

"Okay I'll tell you mine and then you tell me yours," she suggested.

"Deal," he agreed.

"If it's a boy, his name will be William," Joey began.

"And, if it's a girl, her name will be Ella," Pacey finished.

"Perfect," Joey whispered leaning forward to kiss Pacey. "Perfect," Pacey agreed meeting her kiss halfway.

Please R&R! The more comments, the more motivation to post more chapters!


	4. Paint, A Memory, And Baby Proofing

_**~Please Read And Review!~**_

Pacey wiped his brow as he took a step back, dropping the roller in the paint tray. He took a good hard look at the four walls of the second bedroom which were covered with two coats of a soft, sunny yellow paint. He smiled with pride but was quickly interrupted by the smell of coffee and his wife's voice.

"Pace, it looks great!" Joey exclaimed as she walked in the door with a cup of coffee in each hand, extending one to him, her prominent belly leading her into the room. She was a couple weeks from her due date and it was becoming very obvious.

"It does look pretty good, doesn't it? Thanks, Jo," he said as he took the cup as he took a sip.

"Oh," Joey gasped as she brought her hand to her stomach.

"What? What is it?" Pacey asked with a worried look on his face.

Joey smiled which quickly relieved Pacey's worry. "It's the baby, Pacey. The baby just kicked," Joey responded, "Feel this." she took Pacey's hand, touching it to her stomach and placing her own on top of it.

"Wow! I think you have a little soccer player in there," Pacey said proudly with a big smile.

"As for this room, now that you finished the walls, you can start on the crib," Joey said with a wink and bumped her hip into his, "and you better hurry or our baby will be sleeping on the floor."

"Yes, dear," he replied, "How is the baby proofing coming?"

"I've got the kitchen pretty much covered. I've child-proofed anything we don't want our child eating or playing with, which ended up being just about everything," Joey said with a laugh.

"You laugh, but you won't think it's so funny when you're hungry and I can't make dinner because you've locked every drawer and cupboard in the kitchen. I'm okay with you baby proofing the house, but I draw the line at Pacey proofing," Pacey responded, sharing her laugh.

"Well, I'm going to the hardware store to get those little plug thingies to keep our baby from sticking his or her cute little fingers into the sockets and getting electrocuted," Joey informed him.

"Sounds good, Jo. I'll take a stab at this monster. Wish me luck," Pacey added.

"Good luck, darling. I'll see you soon. I love you, Pace," Joey said as she began to walk away.

"I love you, too, Jo," Pacey called after her.

He stared intently at the opened box that had been pushed off to the side of the room. He walked over to the box and pulled out the instructions. He began to regret agreeing to put together this crib especially seeing how many parts there were. After plopping down on the ground, he set to work assembling the crib. He worked for what felt like hours and made quite a bit of progress but he had no idea if any of it was actually assembled correctly. Taking a break, he leaned back against the wall. As he wiped his hands, he rested them on his knees when he caught a glimpse of his wedding ring. A smile appeared on his face as he thought back on one of the moments that got him there.

_After most of the guests had left the funeral, Joey found her way back into the Ice House following her visit with Dawson. Everyone said their good byes as Pacey began closing up. Before they knew it, Pacey and Joey were the only ones there. _

"_So where did you run off to, Jo?" Pacey asked._

"_I had to go talk to Dawson. Don't worry. He and I aren't getting back together or anything. My relationship with him is a part of my past but it isn't meant to be part of my present or my future," Joey answered._

_Pacey nodded with a reassuring smile which Joey reciprocated. She helped him wipe off the tables and stack the chairs on the tables. After a while, Joey broke the silence. _

"_Hey, Pace?" Joey began._

"_Yeah, Jo?" Pacey responded, pausing after he lifted a chair and inverted in on the table._

"_I'm done," She stated plainly. _

"_Done with what, Jo?" He asked hopefully, as he put another chair on the table. He paused completely to give her his full attention. He rested his chin on his forearm which was leaning on the table._

"_I'm done being afraid. I'm done running," She answered with the confidence in her voice growing with each word. _

"_Are you sure?" Pacey said standing up straight_

"_Positive." Joey said, smiling._

_Pacey stepped closer to her, removing the distance between them. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Jo," He whispered as a smile overtook his face._

"_I love you too, Pace," Joey replied as she came up for air._

_After a many more kisses, Joey piped up, "You know you have Jen to thank for this."_

"_And why is that?" Pacey said catching his breath._

"_It was her dying wish that I stop running, once and for all. Honestly, I could never thank her enough. If it wasn't for her I might have never stopped running," She answered._

"_I, for one, am so glad you did," Pacey replied in between more kisses._

He was snapped back to the present by his wife's return to the room. "What are you smiling about?" She asked inquisitively.

"Oh nothing, just thinking back on when we got back together," he replied as he rose to his feet and pulled her into his arms, though this proved much more difficult with her very pregnant belly. "You must have been tired after all that running," he teased her.

After a few jabs she responded, "I'm just glad you were worth it." She kissed him before adding, "Before you know it there will be three of us."

"I can't wait," Pacey responded with a smile, "but I better get back to work. Why don't you take a nap while I work?"

"Okay, Pace. I can't wait to see it when it's done," she said patting his chest as she walked away.

He resumed working on the crib. It really began taking shape and before he knew it he had finished.

"Pace," Joey said as she appeared in the doorway before he could come and find her. Pacey, with his back to the door, quickly turned his head at the sound of his name to see his wife holding her belly with pain in her eyes.

"It's time!"


	5. A Revelation And A Baby

_**~Please Read And Review!~**_

"Are you sure, Jo?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Joey answered

"Let's call the doctor just to be sure," Pacey suggested, reaching out his hand to her.

"Okay," Joey replied taking his hand and following behind him.

They walked into the kitchen and Pacey picked up the phone and punched in the doctor's number posted on the refrigerator door. After three rings, the receptionist answered the phone, since it was late afternoon, "Doctor Bradley's office. How may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Pacey Witter. My wife's in labor," Pacey began trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Just a minute, I'll get Dr. Bradley," the receptionist responded and pushed a few buttons.

"How far apart are her contractions?" the doctor asked after finally picking up. Pacey turned, putting his hand over the phone. "How far apart are your contractions?" he relayed to Joey.

"The first was about ten minutes before this one, so ten minutes," Joey grimaced.

"They are ten minutes apart," Pacey communicated to the doctor.

The doctor responded, "Well, she is still in early stages of labor. Call me again when they are about 5 minutes apart."

"We will. How long do you think that will be?" Pacey asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly. First babies can take a while. It might even be a day or two," the doctor answered.

"Thanks, Doc. We'll talk to you soon. Goodbye." Pacey hung up the phone and turned to his wife. "He said we should wait until they are five minutes and then call him again. For now, I guess, we can relax."

"That's easy for you to say," Joey retorted rubbing her back, "How long did the doctor think it would be?"

"He told me that the first baby can take a while, maybe even a day or two," Pacey answered.

"Oh great," Joey said, rolling her eyes, "Would you mind giving me a back rub? My back is getting sore."

"Sure." Pacey smiled and led her to the sofa. He sat down against the arm and gestured for her to sit in front of him. Joey plopped her very pregnant self in front of him and leaned forward slightly. Pacey began rubbing the small of her back working his way up and down her spine.

"Thanks Babe, this is helping a lot," Joey said appreciatively.

"No problem, Jo," Pacey responded kissing the side of her neck cause Joey to smile and giggle a little.

"Hey, Pace, do you remember the weekend our senior year when I went to Gale's baby shower and you went fishing with Doug?" Joey asked him breaking a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I remember that. Why?" Pacey replied.

"You might not remember but I was acting kind of strange when we talked on the phone. You actually noticed then, but I just told you it was nothing," Joey began pausing as she quietly groaned and breathed through another contraction. "Well there was reason for that," she continued, "During that week I realized that I was late."

Pacey paused rubbing her back, not reacting yet, and sat back listening intently to his wife's revelation.

Joey continued, "I wasn't really sure what to think. I kept trying to get in touch with you. I wanted to talk to you. I want you to tell me no matter what happened everything would be okay. I actually got into a fight with Bessie about it. When I finally took a pregnancy test, it came up negative. Then you called back and didn't have the nerve to tell you. Looking back, I wish I would have told you." Joey stopped and turned to look at Pacey and see his reaction.

"I'm not upset you didn't tell me. I have no reason to be," Pacey replied, "I do wish you had told me, though. I hate that you went through that without me. I should have been there for you, but you didn't let me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You are right, I should have told you," Joey said with a few tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Jo," Pacey said leaning in to kiss her.

"I don't know if it's worth it, but I'm tired so let's go to bed," Joey said standing up and reaching for Pacey's hand.

"Sounds like a good idea, Jo" Pacey responded yawning and taking her hand. He followed her down the hallway, up the stairs, and to their bed room. They crawled into bed facing each other. Pace put his arms around his wife as best he could. This wasn't as easy as the night they spent in Kmart so Pacey had to settle on resting his hand on hers which were resting on her tummy.

"Goodnight Pace" Joey said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Jo" Pacey responded but Joey didn't hear him because she was already asleep.

As Pacey was lying awake in bed listening to his breathing of his wife, he thought on the information he just received.

Instead of thinking about how it could have impacted his life he thought of Joey. If Joey had been pregnant, she wouldn't have been able to leave Capeside like she'd planned. He never would have been able to stop feeling guilty about being responsible for keeping her there. He thought of that moment when they were 15 and she told him that the only thing she wanted was to get out of Capeside when they worked on the snail project together. He laughed to himself thinking of his 15 year old self kissing her. Even then something drew him to her. Something always drew him to her. Everything could have changed if she had been pregnant. But she wasn't pregnant and everything worked out just the way it was supposed to. It all led to this moment where she was his wife, sleeping beside each other, and she was about to be the mother of his child. "Yep," he thought, "everything is just like it's supposed to be." Smiling, he fell asleep, much like that memorable night spent in the Kmart.

They both remained asleep until just before dawn when Joey was stirred from her sleep by very strong contractions.

"Oww" Joey groaned louder than she realized.

"Jo, what is it? Are the contractions getting stronger?" Pacey asked

Joey stared at him for a minute.

"Oww" Joey groaned again, "What do you think?"

"Okay stupid question," Pacey responded quickly realizing how silly is original question sounded. "I'm going to call the doctor." Pacey got out of bed and headed out of the room, but he barely got out of the door before Joey screamed.

"Pace, forget calling him. We're going to the hospital. Now!" Joey responded nearly yelling. Pacey came back in and began packing a few things for his wife. Joey got out of bed and felt a rush of fluid come out of her and splash on the floor around her feet.

"On second thought, Pace," Joey said with a quieter voice, which grabbed Pacey's attention away from his fury, "call an ambulance. My water just broke."

Pacey quickly reached for his cell phone and punch in the number. When someone picked up he began, "We need an ambulance. My wife's in labor and her water just broke." The response was not what he wanted to here. The voice on the other end informed him that the last ambulance was out and they didn't know when they would be able to get one to the house. "Okay. Thank you so much." Pacey said sarcastically putting the phone down with frustration.

"So when is the ambulance going to be here?" Joey asked between winces.

"The curse of the small town strikes again. The last one is out and they don't know when they will be able to get here," Pacey answered.

"Pacey! I'm feeling a lot of pressure!" Joey said panting between groans.

"Jo, I think you should get back on the bed. I'm going to call Doug, hopefully he can help," Pacey said helping his wife on to the bed. Pacey picked up the phone and quickly dialed his older brother. "Dougie," Pacey said immediately when Doug answered. "Joey's labor is getting really intense and we aren't able to get to the hospital since we don't know when an ambulance will be here. She's feeling a lot of pressure. What should I do?"

Joey kept groaning. "Pacey!" she bellowed as she laid on the bed with her knees bent.

"Okay, little brother, I'll talk you through this," Doug began, "You're going to have to see how far along she is in labor."

Pacey went to look and saw something he wasn't quite ready to see. "Doug, I see a head. How far along do you think that is?" Pacey asked somewhat sarcastically.

"You're going to be a father pretty soon, little brother. I think you're going to need a little help so I'm on my way. Tell Joey to keep breathing and not to push until I get there or she might tear," Doug told Pacey.

Pacey put the phone down again and turned to his wife. "Keep breathing, Jo. Doug is going to be here very soon." This was the first time Pacey was glad his brother lived only a few miles away.

"Pace, I don't know if I can't do this," Joey moaned between contractions.

"You can, Jo. You have so much strength. You will do this. We're going to meet our baby soon. This may not be the way we thought it would go, but then again when has anything for us been the way we thought it would go?" Pacey reassured her.

Joey leaned over and kissed her husband and whispered, "I love you, Pace. I couldn't do this without you."

"I love you, too, Jo," Pacey said with a smile before kissing her back.

Before they knew it Doug burst through the door.

"Joey, let's see how you are doing," Doug said as he hopped on the bed and got in to a good position for a look. More of the head was visible now. "Pacey, go get some towels. Joey, with the next contraction, you're going to need to start pushing," Doug told her. Pacey ran out the door and just as fast he was back in the room with his arms full of towels. He sat down own the bed next to Joey and put his arms around her. Joey groan as another contraction came. "Okay, Joey. Push!" Doug coaxed her as she took Pacey's hand and pushed with all her might as Doug counted to ten. "Joey, just breathe for now and with the next contraction you'll need to push again," Doug told her.

"Here comes another one," bellowed Joey.

"Push," coaxed Doug, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and breathe. The head is out."

"Oww! I know!" Joey groaned louder this time.

"Jo, you are doing so well," Pacey reassured her.

"One more contraction and you're going to be parents," Doug said looking up at his brother still holding his wife in his arms that were now looking at each other, excited to meet their baby. Joey didn't need any coaxing with the last contraction. Will all her strength she pushed as Doug guided the shoulders and the rest of the baby out. Joey pushed till she heard the baby cry. "It's a girl!" Doug exclaimed as he wiped off her little nose.

"You were amazing, Jo," Pacey whispered in Joey's ear before kissing her. Doug wrapped up the baby before handing her to her mother.

"Hi Ella," Joey cooed to her baby daughter.

"Ella Josephine Witter," Pacey added, "after her strong, beautiful mother."

"Ella Josephine Witter," Joey repeated, "It's perfect, Pace."

"Congratulations, little brother! She's beautiful! Congrats to you to Joey," Doug wished them excitedly.

Before they knew it, the paramedics hurried into the room. They clamped the cord, wrapped the baby, and lifted Joey onto a stretcher. Pacey saw the two most important girls in his world be taken out of the room and out of the house. He stood up next to Doug, who put his arm around his younger brother.

"Doug," Pacey started.

"Let's go Pace. We need to get to the hospital so you can be with your family." That last word resonated in Pacey's ears for a few moments. He had a family of his own. He had a family that won't put him down or make him feel inferior. Instead his family would make him feel important, wanted, and capable of more than his parents ever had.

"Pace," Doug shouted. Pacey snapped from his thoughts, grabbing a small, felt box from his jacket before he hurried out the door.


	6. At The Hospital

_**~Please Read And Review!~**_

When Pacey arrived at the hospital, he sprinted to the front desk, with Doug trailing behind him. "Hi, I'm looking for Josephine Witter. I'm her husband," he said to the nurse behind the desk.

"She is in room 314. Take this elevator up to the third floor," she answered, gesturing to her right, "When you get up there take a left and it will be the third room on your right."

"Thank you so much," Pacey replied as he quickly headed to the elevator.

"Pacey, I'll meet you up there in a little while, I just want to call Jack first," Doug called after him.

"Okay, Dougie, see you soon," Pacey replied before stepping into the elevator.

When he stepped off the elevator, he hurried down the hall. As he burst through the door of room 314, he was stopped in his tracks, heart pounding, by what was in front of him. Joey was in the bed, already in a hospital gown, with their daughter in her arms, as a nurse was tending to them. The sight of his two girls, his whole world, left him breathless. He couldn't help but think that Joey had never been more beautiful than in that moment.

"Jo," Pacey said with a smile, causing her to look up from her sleeping daughter.

"Hey Pace," Joey said smiling back at him, "Would you like to hold your daughter?" Pacey eagerly walked to his wife's side and took Ella, who was swaddled in a pink blanket, in his arms.

"Hi, Ella, I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I are so happy you are here," Pacey whispered to her before kissing her little forehead. Pacey was entranced by his little girl when Doug reentered the room with Jack and Amy, who were carrying balloons, flowers, and gifts for Ella.

"Went a little overboard, did we?" Pacey asked sarcastically as he walked toward them.

"We couldn't help ourselves," Jack replied.

"This is Ella Josephine Witter. Ella, these are your uncles, Jack and Doug, and your cousin Amy," Pacey said introducing them.

"She's beautiful, Jo," Jack quipped with a laugh.

"Nice work, little brother," Doug added patting his brother on the back.

"Can I hold her?" Amy piped in.

"Of course you can. Come sit over here," Pacey replied pointing the little girl to the couch, "This pillow will help keep her head safe."

"Careful, two hands" the three grown men said in unison.

Jack took his turn holding his niece and then Doug took his turn. When it was time for them to leave, Jack scooped up the 4 year old who had fallen asleep having been up some during the night when Doug got the phone call.

As Doug handed Ella back to Pacey, Bessie, Bodie and Alexander popped their heads in the door.

"Should we come back later?" Bessie asked.

"We're just leaving," Doug said as Jack followed him to the door, "Pacey, we'll call you later. Congratulations again."

"Joey, she's so beautiful," Bessie cooed at her niece, "I wish mom was here to meet her. What's her name?"

"Her name is Ella Josephine, and I wish she could be here too," Joey replied, her eyes becoming misty.

"I love that name. It suits her," Bessie added as Pacey placed the baby in her arms, "I remember holding you when you were a baby, Jo. My, time has flown by."

"Bessie, we should be going," Bodie reminded her, "We have some errands to run and Alexander has some schoolwork to work on. "

"You're right. We will be coming to visit again tomorrow, Joey. We love you guys," Bessie said handing the baby back to her mother.

Not much time went by before Gale, Lily, and Dawson came by to see Ella.

"Congratulations you two! She's beautiful," Gale said to them as she took the baby's little hand in her fingers.

"Are you sure she is yours, Pacey?" Dawson teased him, "Or did you just pick out the cutest one in the nursery."

"Very funny Dawson," Pacey responded, "There are times I can't believe she's mine, though."

"I think it helps that she has a beautiful mother," Dawson replied smiling toward Joey.

Before they knew it, their guests were rushing out of the room with things to do and places to go. The rest of the day was a stream of visitors. Mr. and Mrs. Witter, Mr. Potter, Kerry and her kids, and Grams all came to offer their congratulations, taking turns holding and getting glimpses of the brand new baby girl.

Shortly before visiting hours were to end, a familiar face appeared in the door way with a knock. "Andie," Joey squealed at the sight of their friend. She gestured for Andie to hold Ella. Andie took the little bundle in her arms and rocked her gently.

"Joey, are you sure you just had a baby, because you look absolutely radiant. No question where this little angel gets her good looks from, huh, Pacey," Andie responded, ending with a chuckle.

Pacey shook his head with a smile. "Andie, we're so glad you could make it!" he said putting his arm around her.

After visitation hours ended and Andie left, the nurse suggested that Joey get so sleep before Ella woke up for her next feeding. Pacey flipped off the light switch and made his way to the bed made up on the couch. "Pace, what are you doing?" Joey asked amusingly.

"I'm going to bed. Am I doing it wrong?" Pacey responded.

"Come here," Joey said scooting over and patting the bed next to her.

Pacey obliged climbing into bed in the now vacant space. Joey curled herself into his body and closed her eyes. "Jo," Pacey whispered, "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Joey asked without opening her eyes.

"Thank you for giving me a beautiful baby daughter," Pacey answered as Joey opened her eyes and met his.

"You're welcome, Pacey," Joey said with a quiet chuckle.

"Since you gave me her and I wanted to get you something," Pacey said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to her. Joey opened the box to reveal a white gold heart diamond pendant on a white gold chain. "You stole my heart long ago and this is to remind you that it's forever yours," Pacey added.

"Pace, it's beautiful," Joey whispered.

"Just like our daughter," Pacey whispered back kissing her forehead, "Just like you." he kissed her lips lightly. Pacey took the necklace from its place in box and placed it around Joey's neck as she leaned forward. When he finished, he kissed the side of her neck before Joey sat back again. She smiled, snuggling close to her husband. He rested his chin on her head, which was a familiar place. "Good night, Pace," Joey whispered.

"Good night, Jo," Pacey replied.


	7. Sleepless Nights

~A/N I do not own Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk. It belongs to its owner. ~

_**~Please Read And Review!~**_

Pacey was roused from his sleep by what was now an all too familiar sound. He was glad to know by her cries that his week old daughter was alive, but did she really need to remind them every three hours? He didn't want to wake his exhausted wife so he pulled a t-shirt over his head, letting it fall just past the waistband of his boxer shorts, and quickly went to the bassinet where Ella had been sleeping, took her in his arms and began to rock her slowly.

"It's okay Ella, Daddy's here," he whispered to his daughter, trying to sooth her.

He sat down in the rocking chair and began to glide back and forth. As she continued to fuss he pulled out a familiar story.

"This worked for your Mommy. Let's hope it works for you too," Pacey told her. "The little mermaid could not take her eyes from the ship or from the beautiful prince," he began reading softly. "The colored lanterns had been extinguished. No more rockets rose in the air and the cannon had ceased firing," he continued, "But the sea became restless and a moaning, grumbling sound could be heard beneath the waves. After a while the sails were quickly unfurled and the noble ship continued her passage, but soon the waves rose higher. Heavy clouds darkened the sky and lightning appeared in the distance. A dreadful storm was approaching. Once more the sails were reefed and..." He paused to look down and see that his daughter had fallen asleep.

"…and the great ship pursued her course over the raging sea to the little mermaid," Joey finished the familiar portion of the story.

Pacey looked up and saw that she had propped up her head with her hand and was smiling at the memory that story held in her heart. Pacey returned her smile which made her smile grow.

"There is something about the sound of your voice, Pace," Joey whispered, not wanting to wake their daughter. He smiled at the thought of the time they spent on his boat in high school reading that story aloud until Joey fell asleep. Pacey stood up and returned Ella to her basinet before climbing back into bed with his wife.

"Thanks for getting her, Pace," Joey whispered snuggling close to him.

"You're welcome, Jo, but next time it's your turn," Pacey responded with a chuckle.

"I know, I know," Joey agreed as she fell back to sleep with Pacey not far behind.

Pacey awoke as the sun streamed in the window. His eyes opened to see his girls sleeping peacefully. "I'm so lucky," he thought to himself. He got up and headed to the kitchen, wanting to make a special breakfast for her. It was his day off and they were going to spend a family day together. These kinds of days were his favorite so he liked to make them special. He pulled a frying pan from the cabinet and grabbed some ingredients from the fridge, and flicked on the coffee maker. Quickly he cracked eggs, whisked in milk, and lit the burner under the pan waiting with butter. Working in restaurants definitely suited him, but cooking at home was his favorite. He took some bread, dipped it in the egg and placed the slices into the now sizzling pan. When the French toast was ready, he put them on a couple of plates, grabbing the pot of coffee and arranging everything on a tray. He carried it into the room and put it on his wife's lap and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered

As Joey opened her eyes, she sat up and smiled marveling at the spread in front of her. "Pacey you really outdid yourself, but I'm not complaining," Joey commented .gesturing to his spot on the bed OMITT and he obliged without a word. Before he could get under the covers , however another whimper came up from the nearby bassinet. Without hesitating he scooped her up and returned to the bed.

"Pace, this is delicious. Thanks you," Joey remarked, leaning over to kiss him. She lingered there for a while and then extended a forkful of French toast toward her husband's mouth.

"You're right I did do a pretty good job," Pacey gloated between chews before receiving a playful jab from his wife.

"Watch it," Joey scolded.

"Oh, and you're welcome," Pacey responded.

The sweet moment was interrupted by fussing from their daughter. "Somebody is ready for their breakfast," Joey said as she took the baby into her own arms. Lifting her shirt, she brought the baby to her chest. Pacey marveled at how natural motherhood was for Joey.

"I'm going to hop in the shower," Pacey said, leaning over to give Joey a kiss.

"Okay," Joey responded while briefly looking up from her nursing baby.

Pacey grabbed a shirt from the closet and some jeans from the dresser, and headed for the bathroom. As quickly as the water went on, it was off again, or so it seemed to Joey. After a few moments he appeared from the bathroom with jeans on, his shirt not yet buttoned, and his bare feet extending from the cuffs. The wetness of his hair caused it to curl more than usual. Joey smiled at the sight, thinking about how attractive she found him straight from the shower.

"What are you smiling about," Pacey asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just noticing how curly your hair gets when it's wet," Joey answered feeling her cheeks flush.

"If you say so," Pacey laughed at her terrible attempt at lying.

Pacey resumed getting dressed by buttoning up his shirt as Joey finished nursing and laid her daughter back in the bassinet. She walked over to Pacey and kissed him, interrupting his attempt at buttoning the top few buttons. He gave up on the buttons and reciprocated passionately kissing his wife. He reached for the nearby stereo and the room filled with the familiar song, with the volume lowered due to the sleeping baby. Pacey took her hands as they began to dance, still kissing to the music.

When the words began, Pacey began to sing into her ear as he held her close, "Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself. Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms, There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast, Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life."

As the song continued, they moved to the rhythm. Pacey lightly kissed her neck as Joey closed her eyes, thinking of all the dancing she'd done. The most important and most memorable were with him. In his arms, moving to the music, was the one place she felt safest, the one place she felt loved, the one place she felt home.

They kept moving in rhythm, even after the song had stopped, until they heard coos from their daughter. They turned their heads toward her and instinctively smiled.

"I know everyone says it, but we have the most beautiful baby in the world," Joey beamed.

"She definitely gives the Gerber baby a run for her money," Pacey chortled.


	8. Curly Brown Hair

_**~Please Read And Review!~**_

"Momma!" Ella's little voice rang out through the living room. She bounced up and down on Joey's lap as she reached for Pacey's fingers. Each time she went up and down her little brown curls bounced along with her. She resembled both of her parents. Her blue-green eyes were just like her daddy and her big smile reminded everyone of her mommy even though she didn't have any teeth yet. Joey couldn't help but see little Pacey Witter every time she looked at Ella.

"I hope she won't be like you when you were little" Joey said somewhat seriously.

"I wasn't that bad," Pacey retorted.

"Yes you were, but you had your moments," Joey replied.

"Such as?" Pacey asked milking the moment for all it was worth.

"Well," Joey said as she began to recall a moment from their shared childhood.

"_Mommy, does Pacey have to come over," 5 year old Joey Potter bellowed to her mother. _

"_Yes he does, Josephine. His mom has to take Gretchen to a doctor's appointment and there isn't anyone else around to watch him. It's just for the afternoon. It will be over before you know it," Lillian Potter smiled at her young daughter who sat at the table eating her lunch. Lillian dropped mounds of chocolate chip cookie dough onto a cookie sheet. When the doorbell rang Joey hopped down from her seat and hurried to the door. Lillian followed the little girl to the door. Joey opened the door to see a little boy with curly brown hair and a teenage boy attempting to hold his hand, despite the little boy's attempt to wriggle his fingers free. "Hello Doug. How are you doing today?" _

"_Hi Mrs. Potter. I'm good," Doug responded, "My mom wanted me to thank you for watching Pacey this afternoon."_

"_It's my pleasure, Doug," Lillian replied, "Tell your mom hello for me." Doug waved as he walked down the front walk "Joey, say hello to Pacey," Lillian instructed her daughter. _

"_Hi Pacey," Joey obliged. _

"_Hello Josephine," Pacey snickered._

"_Don't call me that, Pacey," Joey retorted. _

"_Okay, children," Lillian interrupted before the argument could go any further. She turned to Pacey. "Pacey, I'm making chocolate chip cookies, and I know how much you love food. I was wondering if you would be willing to taste them when they are done to make sure they are okay?" she asked. The little boy's eyes lit up and his smile grew wide, and he nodded his head quickly. "Great. I'll let you know when they are done. In the meantime, why don't you two go play outside," Lillian added as she guided them into the yard. "Joey, be nice to Pacey. I'll be watching from the kitchen window," When they were alone, Joey asked him, "So what do you want to do?" _

"_Let's climb trees in the woods," Pacey responded. _

"_Okay," Joey responded, hesitantly. She followed Pacey to the "woods", a grove of small trees at the edge of the yard. Pacey began climbing and quickly went from branch to branch. Joey followed timidly but caught up to him once she became more comfortable. He pretended to be Peter Pan and told Joey she should be Wendy. Before she knew it, Joey was actually having fun. They fought pirates and crocodiles. _

"_Let's go over to the picnic table," Pacey suggested as he began hoping down from the tree. Once he hit the ground he turned around to see how far Joey was. Joey had stopped a few branches from the ground and had a panicked look on her face. "Come on, Joey, you're almost to the ground," _

"_I can't. It's too far," Joey shook her head._

"_Just jump. You'll get it over with faster," Pacey suggested._

"_I guess," Joey responded. She closed her eyes and jumped the few feet to the ground. She tried to land on her feet but her knee hit the ground pretty hard. Pacey turned and hurried to the picnic table. When he realized Joey wasn't right behind him he turned and saw her holding her knee. He ran to her side._

"_Joey," Pacey started to speak but stopped when he saw tears forming in her big brown eyes. "Did you scratch your knee?" Pacey asked, genuinely curious. _

"_I don't know. It hurts," Joey responded. She pulled up her pant leg to reveal a red spot on her knee._

"_It's not bleeding," Pacey observed. He thought back to how Mrs. Potter made one of his knees feel better. "I think I know a way to make it feel better." Joey sat still wondering what he was going to do. Pacey leaned close to her knee, puckered his little lips, and lightly kissed her knee. Pacey looked up at Joey and saw that in spite of a few tears still staining her cheeks, she was smiling. Pacey smiled back at her, feeling proud that he helped her feel better. _

"_Thanks, Pacey," Joey said softly._

_Little did they know, Lillian was standing in doorway, watching. "Joey! Pacey! The cookies are done!" She shouted toward them. Both of their heads snapped in her direction. They looked back at each other with big smiles._

"_Joey, I'll race you!" Pacey shouted. The two children ran to door and hurried to the table. Lillian placed a plate of cookie on the table between them and gave each of them a glass of milk. The two children gobbled up the cookies while telling Lillian all about their adventures. _

"I completely forgot about that," Pacey said as Joey put their now sleeping daughter into the play pen.

"I'll never forget it," Joey responded, "There were many times Dawson rescued me or made me feel better but that moment you did still sticks in my head more than any other," Joey smiled a smile that Pacey had come to know well. She sat down on the couch next to her husband, grabbed the blanked hanging over the back of the couch and snuggled up close to him.

Joey looked up at him, "Pace, there is one memory you could help me with. In 10th grade there was a beach party and I know I had too much to drink because I had a hangover the next day to prove it. I remember ending up at home with Dawson. I vaguely remember being with you at the party. What happened that night?"

"I remember that night pretty well. You never have been good at handling your liquor," Pacey teased thinking back to another party their senior year.

"Anyway," he continued trying to tell this story without it being for his benefit, "That night there was a guy who was hitting on you. You started drinking to get your mind off Dawson and Jen. Eventually, I decked, you know me, so he'd stop taking advantage of you. Dawson hurried over and you thought it was all him. You called him your hero," Pacey paused, reluctantly remembering a moment he'd rather forget, "We took you home, Dawson took care of you, and I tried to quiet Alexander. I never said anything because I knew that at the time you wanted it to be all him anyway."

"Thank you for saving me, Pace," Joey said with her signature ear to ear smile before kissing him.

"It's good you were worth it," Pacey laughed before kissing her again.


	9. First Steps And Fingers Intertwined

_**~Please Read And Review!~**_

"Come on Ella! You can do it!" Pacey coaxed his one year old daughter across the living room floor. Joey held her daughter up as she attempted to take her first steps. Her tiny legs wobbled as she tried to move her little feet. Pacey extended his arms to her, covering most of the chasm between them. She reached her chubby fingers toward him and grabbed tight to his much larger hands. With her fingers tightly wrapped around her daddy's, she took a step and then another. Pacey and Joey smiled with pride as the little girl stepped closer and closer to her daddy. When she reached Pacey, she flopped into his arms. He took her into a big bear hug and stood up. "Yay Ella! You did it!" Pacey exclaimed. Ella laughed in response to Pacey's excitement, before she snuggled into his hug.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Joey observed, proudly.

"Since the day she was born," Pacey responded, "I hope your baby proofing is reading for her!" Pacey bounced her in his arms a few times.

"So I talked to Jack and he said he and Doug can watch Ella tonight so we can go on a date," Joey relayed excitedly.

"That sounds great, Jo, but where exactly do you suggest we go? This is Capeside. The movie theater has been closed since we were in high school, and the only restaurant worth going to I happen to own and I'd rather not go to work when we are on a date. Well, there's always Kmart," Pacey responded with a chuckle.

"Okay, point taken," Joey agreed. "I'm going to put her down for her nap so she is good for Jack and Doug tonight," she added, taking Ella from Pacey's arms. Pacey kissed both of his girls, his daughter first and then his wife, before Joey took Ella into her bedroom.

When Joey returned, she found her husband with a big smile on his face. "So what did you think of," she inquired.

"Well," Pacey began taking her in his arms, "I'm thinking I could make us a romantic dinner and then we can watch a movie curled up by the fire. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect," Joey answered him followed by a long kiss.

"You really like the idea, don't you," Pacey replied with a chuckle.

A few hours later after taking Ella over to Jack and Doug's, Joey walked through the door, dropping her keys in the dish by the door. When she came into the kitchen, her jaw dropped. Pacey had filled the kitchen and the family room with lit candles.

"Pacey, you outdid yourself," Joey marveled.

"Oh it's nothing," Pacey replied. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. He grabbed two plates of Risotto as Joey followed him to the table.

"Pacey, this is amazing," Joey said between bites, "Nothing like the dinner you made for everyone when we all lived in Boston."

"Give me a break. If we had eaten on time it wouldn't have gotten so gummy," Pacey retorted.

"That's fair," Joey agreed at the not-so-fond memory, "the 'entertainment' did slow things down a bit."

"Speaking of that," Pacey began, "I have a small confession to make. I was jealous."

"Jealous of who?" Joey asked, curiously.

"Dawson," Pacey answered sheepishly.

"Why?" Joey responded, puzzled.

"Because, it bothered you that Dawson and Jen got together, but it didn't seem to bother you at all when Audrey and I got together. It actually seemed like you wanted her and I to get together," Pacey answered.

"It bothered me," Joey answered, "when Jen and Dawson got together because it brought up bad memories of the first time around. I brought back bad memories of my feelings for him at the time and how badly it went. I felt like I was going to lose my best friend all over again. I couldn't help it from bothering me a little. And, Pace, when it came to you, no matter who it was with, it always bothered me. It bothered me, and yet, I loved you so much I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. Between my running from what we had and being absolutely convinced that we weren't going to be together, I suppressed my feelings about it, but it definitely bothered me."

"Well it's good to know you cared," Pacey replied with a chuckle, "Now how about I bring out the main course."

"Sound's good," Joey agreed.

Pacey went to the oven and pulled the chicken out, made quick work of carving a few pieces for each of them, placing the vegetables on the plate next to the chicken.

"Bonappétit " Pacey said setting the plates on the table and taking his seat once again.

After they had finished eating, the table had been cleared, and the dishes were stacked in the sink, Pacey grabbed the dessert from the fridge, Joey grabbed to mugs of coffee and they walked into the family room.

"I thought an old favorite would be good for dessert," Pacey explained as he set two plates of chocolate cake on the coffee table with two forks next to the coffee.

"It looks delicious, as always, Pace," Joey responded as she took her first bite, "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"I was thinking that while we could watch just any old love story, this one is my favorite," Pacey said with a smile, flapping a DVD case with his first fingers.

"Works for me," Joey smiled having a pretty good idea what he meant.

Pacey took the disc from the case and set it in the DVD player. As the music began, Joey could tell her suspicion was correct. Before them was footage of their wedding. Dawson had compiled the video taken at their wedding into a very nice movie with clips from their relationship that he happened to have on film flashing amongst the wedding day memories. The songs playing were familiar ones from high school dances as well as ones played at their own wedding. They snuggled close together under the warmth of a blanket. Joey rested her head on his chest listing to the comforting beat of his heart. Without even thinking about it, their hands found each other and they intertwined their fingers. After a little time passed, Joey realized Pacey had fallen asleep as his heart beat had slowed to a rhythmic pattern. Joey closed her eyes, still listening to their vows, letting them, along with his heart beat be her lullaby.

Later Pacey was aroused by the buzzing of his phone. He looked up noticing that the credits were scrolling down the screen. Seeing that Joey was peacefully asleep on him, he did everything in his power to answer the phone without disturbing her.

"Doug," Pacey whispered, "What's up?"

"We just wanted to let you know that Ella seems to have come down with a mild fever. You don't have to come get her now, but we just wanted you to be aware," Doug responded.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit to pick her up," Pacey replied before hanging up. Just as he put his phone down, Joey stirred.

"What's going on?" Joey asked quietly as she shifted, not yet opening her eyes.

"Apparently Ella has a low grade fever. Nothing to worry about, but I'm going to go get her. You just stay here and get some rest," Pacey whispered. He slowly rose from the couch adjusting Joey slightly, placing a pillow under her head and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her forehead before grabbing his jacket and keys from their place near the door. He quietly opened the door, stepping outside, and closed the door behind him, locking it.

Sometime later Joey heard the door being unlocked, got up, and moved toward the door as Pacey appeared in the entry way, Ella in his arms and the diaper bag over his shoulder. She was asleep but still fussy. Joey felt her little forehead, which was quite warm. Joey took Ella from his arms gently as not to wake her and Pacey went to the cabinet to get the baby Tylenol and eyedropper. Joey gently rocked her in her arms as Pacey squirted the appropriate amount into her mouth. When she was sleeping soundly, Joey walked her to her crib, laid her down, and covered her with the blanket that had been handing on the rail. Joey kissed her hand and lightly touched the little girl's forehead. As she began to leave the room, Pacey met her at the door, his fingers quickly finding their way in between hers. Together they walked from her room back to the family room. Joey took the dessert back to the kitchen and began rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Pacey folded the blanket and returned it to its normal place over the back of the couch.

"Jo, we slept through my favorite part," Pacey feigned a moan to her as he rewound the DVD to the place he wanted.

"Well that's no surprise since we slept through most of it," Joey chuckled, "Which part is your favorite?"

"This one," Pacey gestured to the screen where he had the DVD paused. Joey looked up to see the still shot of her in his arms dancing at their wedding.

"Ah yes," Joey sighed as he walked toward her. Pacey took her in his arms much like on the screen and pressed play. They danced along with the familiar, favorite song. Then they had been in front of all of their friends and family, he in a suit and she in a beautiful white dress. Now they were alone in their kitchen, she was wearing her favorite jeans and a cozy sweater, he was in an old pair of jeans and a buttoned up shirt. The surroundings had changed but the feelings had not. Without saying a word, they both agreed that this is what they wanted for the rest of their lives, to dance together, hand in hand.

They continued dancing in the kitchen long after the music had ended, until they were interrupted by cries from their daughter's room. They broke apart, though still holding hands as they walked to their daughter's room. As they walked, Pacey leaned over to kiss her head. He was glad to be reminded that they wouldn't be dancing through life alone.


	10. Nausea and Nostalgia

_**I'm so sorry its been so long. Writer's block and life have steered me elsewhere. I probably won't be writing much until the summer, but then I will finish this story. I'm planning on 14 total chapters, so'll there be 4 more. :)**_

"Mamma! Mamma!" Ella's voice echoed into Pacey and Joey's bedroom.

"Pace," Joey groaned as he turned over, "I don't feel very well. Can you please go get her, just this once?"

"Yes, dear," Pacey responded sensing she was serious and knowing better than to argue with a sick woman.

Pacey sat up and rose from the bed. He pulled on a pair of flannel pants over his boxers and a t-shirt. He walked into his daughter's room. She was standing at the railing of her crib.

"Dada," Ella cooed when she saw him.

"Looks like you are getting a little too big for your crib, lady bug," Pacey observed, lifting her from her crib into his arms.

"Faffa," Ella babbled, with her best attempt at her favorite food, waffles.

"Yes, your highness," Pacey responded with a chuckle. On his way to the kitchen he peeked in to check on his wife, who had fallen back asleep.

"Mama," Ella said when she saw Joey sleeping.

"Shhhh," Pacey said putting his finger to his lips, "Mama is sleeping. We need to be very quiet."

When they got to the kitchen Pacey put Ella in her booster seat. He pulled the box of frozen waffles from the freezer and put one in the toaster. In spite of his culinary abilities, her favorite thing for breakfast was frozen waffles. At least she was easy to please, he thought. When the waffle popped up he put it on a plate to cool for a few moments before handing it to his 16 month old daughter. She eagerly took it in her hands and began gnawing on it with the few teeth that she had. Knowing he had to go into the restaurant, he picked up the phone to find someone to look after Ella so Joey would have a break. He fiddled with the phone in his hands for a few moments before he thought of someone.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said answering the phone.

"Hi Gale, would you be able to look after Ella today? Joey isn't feeling well today and I have some work to do at the Icehouse," Pacey asked.

"It's no problem! I'm sure Lily would love to help me, too," Gale answered.

"You're a lifesaver! Thanks a bunch! Can I bring her by in an hour?" Pacey responded.

"Sounds great. See you then!" Gale added.

"See you then. Good bye," Pacey said before hanging up the phone.

Pacey turned to his daughter who had eaten most of her waffle but the rest was all over her face and her tray.

"Time to clean you up, Ella. You're going to go see Gale and Lily today," Pacey said lifting her from her chair. Ella clapped her hands with excitement. He put some clothes on Ella before putting her into the play pen so he could throw on some clothes, keeping an eye on her all the while. When they were both ready, Pacey wrote a quick note for Joey and placed it on his pillow next to her. He leaned down to kiss her temple gently before scooping up Ella and the diaper bag and headed out the door.

Sometime later Joey awoke to see the bed empty and the house quiet. She picked up the note and smile, appreciating how sweet her husband was. Her mind then went to her belly which had been queasy since the night before. She wasn't sure what was wrong. She figured that if it was something she ate she would have felt better right now. She looked up at the ceiling before it dawned on her what it might be. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed the pink box from the medicine cabinet. She was thankful in that moment that she had an extra test lying around.

Taking the test was easy, she thought, it was the waiting that drove her a little crazy. After she took it, she laid it down on the counter, and washed her hands. She turned around, leaning against the counter, and stared up at the ceiling. She tried to decide what she wanted the results to be. She didn't exactly feel like she was ready to have another baby already and yet she knew she wanted more kids. If nothing else, she thought, it would at least be an explanation for feeling this way.

After a few moments, she turned around to check the test. The two pink lines were unmistakable. She smiled to herself at the idea of another baby. Ella brought so much joy to their lives; another baby would just double that joy. Not quite ready for Pacey to know yet, she gathered up the refuse and quickly took the trash out. She wanted to be able to tell Pacey when she was a little further along and in her own special way.

Still feeling the morning sickness, she decided a hot shower would make her feel better. She let her clothes fall to the floor as she stepped into the steamy stream. She rubbed the shampoo into her hair and let the suds run down her body. As she washed herself she noticed the stretch marks that still resided on her belly from being pregnant with Ella. While they weren't that pretty to look at, she was somewhat fond of them. The represented the reason why she had them. That reason was her beautiful baby girl.

Her mind wandered as she thought back on her first pregnancy. It was a very exciting experience for her. She loved feeling Ella move inside her. Her kicks make her hopeful that she would be strong and healthy. Her hiccups make Joey laugh. She never had much morning sickness with Ella so this time around made her suspect it might be a boy. She hoped it would be a boy so Pacey would have a son to take fishing. She wanted him to have a son that he could be a father to the way he didn't have a father. She hoped he could make for his own lousy father.

After she dried off and pulled on a favorite t-shirt and sweat pants, she grabbed her phone and sat down on the couch. She dialed her doctor's number and made an appointment for the following week. She put the phone down and thought of how she wanted to tell Pacey. Then she realized his 30th birthday was a few weeks away. She knew he hated birthdays so it wasn't going to a big deal, but he was going to receive a gift he'd never forget.

_**Please review!**_


	11. Birthday Boy

Pacey hated his birthday. It was his least favorite day of the year. As Pacey slowly awoke, he kept his eyes shut, hoping he could just sleep through the day. Moments later he became fully awake by a light, slightly wet kiss on his lips and some weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a big smile and a pile of curly brown hair in his face.

"Birfday Daddy!" Ella exclaimed!

"Thank you, lady bug," Pacey slightly groaned, "but daddy can't breathe." He moved her to the space next to him on the bed.

"Happy Birthday, Pace," Joey said softly before leaning down to kiss him.

"Pesents!" Ella clapped her hands.

Joey handed him a gift bag. "Open the gift first then open the card," she instructed.

Pacey reached in and pulled out a very small, light blue sailor's hat.

"Jo, what's this for? Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?" Pacey asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just open the card, Pace," Joey answered, smiling.

Pacey tore open the envelope, noticing a square of paper fall out as he opened the card. Turning over the paper, his face lit up.

"Jo!" Pacey jumped up after seeing the sonogram photo and kissed her, "How far along are you?"

"About 5 weeks," Joey replied, "I took the test two weeks ago when I was feeling sick and last week when I went to the doctor, I was getting it confirmed. I just wanted to be sure before I told you. I really think it's going to be a boy because I didn't really have morning sickness with Ella. Now you'll have a sailing buddy!"

"Ella you are going to be a big sister! Momma's going to have a baby," Pacey told his daughter as he scooped her up off the bed. He leaned over to kiss his wife again. "Best birthday ever," he whispered and smiled between kisses. Joey returned the smile as Ella clapped her hands and squealed. Both Joey and Pacey laughed at their daughter's reaction.

Joey grabbed the breakfast she made for Pacey and placed it in front of him. It wasn't the gourmet cuisine he was capable of making himself, but Joey knew pancakes, bacon, and coffee always hit the spot for Pacey. She brought enough on the tray so they could share. Pacey took a bite himself, and then Joey tried some.

"Not bad, Jo," Pacey said between bites, "These are actually really good."

"Thanks, Pace, I think," Joey chuckled at his attempt at a compliment.

"Here Ella, it's yummy," Pacey held his fork toward her as she reached for the bite of pancake, "but not with your fingers, silly goose!

After a little struggling he got most of it in her mouth.

"Nom nom," Ella said and ate the pancakes. Quickly, she reached for the uncut pancake on the plate. Before Pacey or Joey could stop her she had it in her mouth.

"I guess that one is hers," Joey laughed, "I'll make some more. Watch her, Pace," Joey added as she headed back to the kitchen.

As he watched Ella tried to fit as much of the pancake into her mouth, unsuccessfully, on one of his best birthdays, he thought back on some of his worst. There was the one he threw up, the one when he was sixteen and threw himself and party and none of his friends came because they forgot it was his birthday and the one when he was mauled by a dog. He hated birthdays. He had to smile now, though. He had come so far. He had two successful restaurants. He was happily married to the love of his life. He was a father of a beautiful daughter and another child on the way. He had everything he never had when he was young and everything he could ever want or dream of.

"Pace," Joey returned the room laughing, "look at her!" Joey gestured to their little girl who was now covered in her pancake.

"Ella, you're a mess!" Pacey exclaimed. He grabbed a napkin to wipe her cheeks and hands. He snapped her out of her romper. He set her down and let her crawl on the floor.

"Are you ready for another one?" Joey asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Ever since I first held Ella in my arms, I couldn't wait to have that moment again," Pacey answered, "How about you? Are you ready?"

"I am. In fact I was beginning to miss how it felt to be pregnant with Ella, feeling her kick," Joey responded. She picked Ella up and put her in the playpen in their room as they continued their conversation. "So," Joey began again, "What do you want it to be?"

"Healthy," Pacey responded with a laugh.

"Seriously Pace," Joey rolled her eyes.

"I'd love have to have a son to take out on the boat and teach how to play hockey, but I'd also love to have another little girl just like Ella, just like her mother," Pacey answered taking his wife in his arm and kissing her.

"Well," Joey said, "I never really had morning sickness with Ella like I have with this one, so I really think it's going to be a boy. Can we find out the sex this time, Pace?"

"If you really want too," Pacey teased, "I think it's a good idea. I'd like to know too. Besides I don't think I can wait!"

"I can't wait either, Pace," Jo responded.

"You know something," Pacey began, "If it's a boy, I hope I can do for him what my father was never able to do for me. I hope I'm able to show him how to be a man. I hope I can be someone he can look up to. I hope I can be someone he knows always is proud of him and will always be there for him."

"Pacey, you are a far better dad than your father ever was," Joey responded, "I'm sure you'll be all of that and more for our children. I know so because you are an incredible man and father already."

"Thanks, Jo," Pacey said holding her close. Yes, he thought to himself, this was his best birthday ever.

_**I've got 2 more chapters and a fun epilogue planned. Stay tuned!**_

_**Please review!**_


	12. Fatherhood and Fishing

"Pacey, If we don't hurry, we are going to be late," Joey's voice beckoned into the house, "We still have to drop off Ella with Doug, before the appointment." Joey had her little girl balanced on one hip and her diaper bag on her opposite shoulder. Before she knew it Pacey burst into the kitchen, pulling his shoes on as he hurried toward her.

"Come here, ladybug," Pacey said relieving his visibly pregnant wife from carrying their 18 month old, "Let's go!"

After dropping off Ella, and popping through the KFC drive-thru to satisfy her fried chicken craving, they finally arrived at Dr. Bradley's office for her ultrasound appointment.

"Hello, my name is Josephine Witter. I have an appointment with Dr. Bradley," Joey said to the receptionist when they walked in to the doctor's office.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment," the receptionist responded plainly as she gestured to the waiting room seats.

Moments later they were led into an exam room. Joey laid down on the table and pulled her shirt up to expose her growing belly. The nurse squeezed the gel onto her stomach and began moving the sensor around her belly. Before long they began hearing their baby's heartbeat. Even though the sound was familiar to both of them from when Joey was pregnant with Ella it still made them so excited to hear it. It felt like hearing it for the very first time all over again.

"Your baby has one strong heart beat," the nurse said with the chuckle, "It's growing at a very healthy rate as well."

"As long as he or she is healthy, has ten fingers and has ten toes, I'm happy," Joey said to Pacey.

"Me too," Pacey smiled in agreement.

"Were you two interesting in finding out the sex of the baby? I think we have a pretty good look right now," the nurse mentioned to them as she continued the exam.

"What do you think, Jo?" Pacey turned to his wife, giving her the decision.

"Well we were surprised with Ella, and I'd kind of like to know if we need to paint another bedroom or if Ella will be getting a roommate. I think it would be nice to find out. What do you think, Pace?" Joey answered.

"Let's find out, Jo," Pacey smiled in agreement.

"Well," the nurse began, "we have a pretty good look down here," she pointed toward the babies legs.

Joey's eyes lit up as she saw what the nurse was point at. She looked at Pacey with a big 'Joey' smile and squeezed his hand. "Pace, it's a boy!" she squealed.

"Yes, it is Jo," Pacey responded with a smile as big as Joey and his eyes welling up a little.

"Hi Liam," Joey said, stroking the screen, "we can't wait to meet you."

"He already looks like a Liam," Pacey agreed, "What did you have in mind for his middle name, Jo?"

"I'm not really sure. I thought I'd leave that up to you," Joey answered.

"I'll have to give that some thought," Pacey thought out loud.

After Pacey dropped off Joey and Ella at the house he went for a drive to think about a middle name for his son. He decided to stop at his favorite place other than home with Joey and Ella. He pulled up to the Capeside docks, stopped his car, and sat there for a moment. He stared off at the water and his boat. A part of him would always miss the True Love _something fierce_ because of all the memories he made on that boat, mostly with Joey. The True Love Always held its own memories for him. He proposed to Joey on this board on what was still one of the greatest moments of his life. He couldn't wait for the memories he could make with his son on this boat. He hoped he'd take him fishing and help instill the same love for the sea he had in him.

When he was young his father took him fishing time to time but often the competition got the better of John Witter. Rather than memories of his father being proud of him for catching his first or biggest fish, his memories were of his father putting him down for not having caught a bigger fish. The last time he went fishing with his dad was particularly ingrained in his mind. Unfortunately it was one of his least favorite memories. His father had gotten drunk again, and he passed out again. This time Pacey had dragged away from the bar to the beach before he completely passed out. He'll never forget the way he felt that night.

"_Why can't you see me, huh? When did you give up on me? When I was 5? 10? 12? I'm 16 years old, Dad!__ And I'm here and I'm not perfect but I'm trying so hard for you. It's your job. It's your job to love me no matter who I am or what I become because you're my father! You're my dad! You're supposed to love me you son of a bitch. I can't do this by myself."_

It still made him angry to think back on that after all this time. It took a long time, but his relationship with his father had improved. He was thankful for that. He learned a lot from his father. More than anything he learned what kind of man he wasn't going to be. He learned what kind of father he wasn't going to be. For his own son, he was going to be the kind of father who has big dreams for his son and encourages his son to dream. The kind of father who tells his son he can be anything he wants to be. He would be the kind of father who could not wait to spend time with his son. He would be the kind of father who would take his son fishing because it's fun; not for a completion.

After a few moments he turned the car back on and began to drive home. He couldn't wait to get home to see his wife, his daughter, and his son on the way. He learned a lot from his father. He learned everything not to do. Now was his turn to get it all right. He didn't have the greatest of childhoods but he knew one thing. He was going to do everything he could to give his children everything he didn't have. His son would never feel the way he did. He hoped, though, his son would love sailing as much as he did. He hoped that one thing would be the same.


	13. And Baby Makes Four

"Pacey, its time," Joey moaned from the kitchen, "I would really love to deliver our son in the hospital rather than the bedroom again." She was so pregnant she thought she was going to pop soon. About a week passed her due date, she was relieved that labor was getting going.

"I got your bag, Ella, and her stuff. We'll just need to drop her off with Bessie and then we'll be there," Pacey answered from the next room. The next few hours Pacey was on autopilot. They got everything in the car. They quickly stopped to drop Ella off with Bessie, and hurried to the hospital. They were checked in and Joey got changed and hooked up to the monitors.

Joey leaned back in the bed as she breathed in silence for a moment while Pacey was making a few phone calls. When he finished he walked in the room and took his place on the chair near her bed.

"Having fun yet?" Pacey joked with a less than amused Joey.

"Oh I'm having a ball," Joey responded rolling her eyes, "Any thoughts on his middle name?"

"I was thinking John, after my father," Pacey responded, hesitantly.

"Really Pace," Joey asked, a little surprised at his decision.

"Really," Pacey replied, "He's come a long way from when I was a kid. It's time for me to let go of the past and share this with him. I'm going to give him a shot to make it right."

"William John Witter it is," Joey nodded as she rubbed her belly.

After dozing off for a little while, both were awoken by Joey's contractions becoming much stronger.

"Pacey," Joey panted, "Can you please get a nurse? I think Liam is about ready to join us."

Without a word Pacey hurried out and returned with the first nurse he could find.

"How are you feeling, Joey?" she asked sympathetically.

"Like I need to push," Joey answered, still panting.

"Let me examine you and then we can page the doctor," she told Joey. "You are fully dilated, Joey. I'm going to page the doctor and so we're going to have a baby."

Moments later the doctor appeared in the room. He wasted no time getting dressed for her delivery and positioning himself at the foot of the bed.

"Joey with the next contraction, you can start pushing," The doctor told her once he was situated.

"It's here," Joey said right as he finished speaking. She put her chin down and pushed through the doctors count of ten.

"Just breathe for a moment," He guided her, "A few more contractions and your son will be here."

"Here it comes," Joey panted and pushed as the doctor and Pacey counted to ten.

"His head is out. One more and he'll be here," Pacey encouraged her.

"Now, Joey, push him out," The doctor encouraged as the next contraction began. Moments later the baby boy landed in his hands.

"He's beautiful, Jo," Pacey told her as she rested on the bed trying to hold back her flood of emotions.

The doctor placed him on Joey's chest and she snuggled her new little man.

"Hey Liam," she cooed at him.

"We are so happy to meet you," Pacey added.

The nurse took Liam to clean him up and guide Pacey through cutting the umbilical cord. After everything was cleaned up and Joey was relaxing, Pacey brought the swaddled little bundle to Joey and she took him in her arms.

"You know, naming him John was a great idea, Pacey. There totally is a resemblance between him and your father," Joey smiled at Pacey.

"There really is," Pacey agreed, marveling at his little boy.

After some time, John Witter knocked on the now open door, causing his son and daughter-in-law to look up from their brand new baby boy.

"Mind if I come in?" the elder Witter began.

"Come on in, Pop," Pacey answered, standing up and move toward his father to greet him.

"You did good, son," John said glancing at his grandson before extending his hand briefly to his grown son, "I'm so proud of you, Pace. You've become a better man than I've ever been, in spite of me. I wasn't a very good father, but you, you're the father I should have been for you. You're the father you deserved to have. You have the family you deserved to have. You have a beautiful little girl, and a very handsome son. Despite what I said so many times when you were younger, you aren't a failure. I was the failure. I failed you and your siblings as a father and your mother as a husband. You've outdone me at both. I'm so sorry you felt that I gave up on you. I'm sorry that I did. I love you, son. I love you very much." Tears had formed in the eyes of both Witter men.

"I love you, too, Dad" Pacey could barely get the words, tears coming down his cheek, as he embraced his father.

After the men separated, Joey spoke up, "John would you like to hold your grandson?"

"I'd love to," John responded taking the baby in his arms.

"John, meet your grandson, William John Witter. Liam this is your grandpa," Joey said introducing the two.

"Really?" John asked surprised to hear his own given name in the name of his grandson.

"Really," Pacey said with a smile, "We didn't want it any other way. Besides, he looks like you. It suits him."

John smiled at his grandson who slept softly in his arms. He was snapped from the precious moment when he heard the pitter patter of little feet.

"Gampa!" the little girl exclaimed. Ella looked straight up at him smiling as Bessie followed her into the room. John handed the baby back to Pacey and lifted Ella in his arms.

"Hi Ella!" John replied as the little girl snuggled into his arms.

Pacey smiled, and patted his father on the arm, glancing at both children, "You have a chance to make up for all that now, Pop, with both of them," he said before walking over to Joey, handing Liam back to her as she talked to Bessie. The two sisters fawned over the baby.

"Jo he's beautiful. Your kids have won the genetic lottery," Bessie laughed, looking over as John Witter tossed the equally beautiful little girl up in the air, eliciting giggles and screams from her.

"We're just blessed," Joey laughed as she squeezed Pacey's hand and admired the life she had with him.


	14. Epilogue

Pacey stepped out of the house in his grey suit onto the familiar lawn. People were hurrying around, seeing to wedding details and guests were starting to arrive. Amidst it all, he paused and closed his eyes trying to hang on to time as it sped by before his eyes. It seemed like just yesterday he got married on that same lawn at the Potter B&B. So much had changed, and much was still the same. Grey hair had started to adorn his temples but his boyish grin was ever the same. The B&B looked the same but now it was being run by Alexander Wells and his wife Lily.

He saw Amy, one of the bridesmaids walk across the lawn. The spitting image of her mother, Jen's baby girl was grown, married and had a young daughter of her own. Dawson bought his mother's house, after she and her husband bought a house in Florida, and was living there part of the year with his wife. Jack and Doug lived in Boston so Jack could teach again, but returned often to Capeside to see their granddaughter. Andie, after finishing her residency, missed the creek and decide to open a family practice in Capeside so she could raise her son with her husband, Will, in place that felt like home.

"Pace," he was snapped from his thoughts by his wife's voice, "She's ready and waiting for you." Joey took her husband's hand and led him into the B&B and up the stairs. Pacey thought she looked as radiant as their own wedding day as he followed behind her. When Joey opened the door to her old bedroom, Pacey was rendered speechless. For a moment he thought he was looking at his wife many years ago, except for her eyes. Those were distinctly his. She fit perfectly in her mother's dress and it was just as stunning on her as it had been on Joey.

Moments later, Liam appeared behind Joey waiting to lead his mother down the aisle.

"Mom, it's our turn," he said to her.

"Okay, Liam," She smiled at her younger child. She could never get over how much he had grown to look like Pacey. "I'll see you two out there," Joey said, just before turning to leave.

"Daddy," Ella turned from the mirror to face him, "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, lady bug," He answered softly, smiling, trying very hard to keep his emotions in, "Are you ready?"

"I think so," she nodded trying not to cry, "Are you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he responded. He extended his arm to her and she wrapped hers around his. They walked down the stairs and out onto the lawn. As they walked he saw the smiling faces of his family members both those related by blood and those not. Amy stood at the altar beaming just as Jen would have been. Behind her stood his younger daughters and he beamed at how beautiful they were growing up to be. He gazed across to the young man who would become his son-in-law. He was a good man, though he couldn't help but see a little of a younger version of himself. These thoughts made him both worry as much as a father should, and know Ella would be well taken care of. Next to him, amongst the groomsmen, stood Liam and his younger sons, who were all growing up before his eyes. He looked over at his wife who smiled at him when their glances met each laced with a few tears. His heart began to race as they reached the minister. He looked down at the woman his little lady bug had grown up to be and smiled a small smile. She returned with a smile equally as big and bubbly as her mother's but laced with a few more tears.

Pacey took a deep breath and briefly closed his eyes as the minister began to speak, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

As tears began to fill his eyes, Pacey softly answered, "I do."

THE END

_**So many thanks to Alex and Anka for their fabulous feedback and encouragement, Christina for reading every chapter and catching my mistakes, and to all of my reviewers and readers for their lovely comments! It's been a pleasure to take you all on this little PJ journey through my mind. I'll think of you each time I journey down memory lane to a wonderful place called Capeside…**_


End file.
